narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayomi
Sayomi (差よみ lit. meaning Night-Born), is the result of one of Orochimaru's experiments. Sayomi is an artificial human with skin gathered from unknown resources, who has a stolen Byakugan implanted in his left eye, and was created from the DNA of Akira Hiroshima. As such, there are various similarities between the two. Appearance As stated previously, there are several similarities between Akira and him. Sayomi shares his red hair, however it is slightly more dull than Akira's, as well as his right eye, which is darker and more red then his. They share the same skin hue, and Sayomi wears a tan coloured vest over a white shirt and black jeans, ending with brown combat boots. Personality Sayomi's mind has been meddled with too far. Although he mostly seems normal and acts fairly human like, his only wish is to kill Akira. At the sound of Akira's name, Sayomi grins wickedly and licks his lips, (a trait passed down from Orochimaru). Unless in battle or searching for his DNA source, he is extremely stern and serious, and cares not for reputation or other's opinions. When he finally reached Akira, he turned repulsive, speaking like a madman and twitching his eyes, and he only wished for Akira's death. He apparently feels no pain, and will gladly sacrifice anything if it meant harming Akira. Background The exact date of Sayomi's creation is unknown, but it is estimated to be somewhere between the third and fourth Great Shinobi Wars. Sayomi was mainly created to experiment with the transferring of unique Chakra, (In this case, the Chakra created from Akira's Sonic Technique), but was occasionally used for assassinations. A month before Orochimaru's death, Sayomi found his urges for killing Akira uncontrollable, and escaped the laboratory he was being kept inside, where he began to track down his target. With his occasional outbursts of violence, numerous men and women were murdered along the way, to satisfy his thirst for killing, and when a victim escaped, a myth was made about him, creating his alias of "The Screaming Sound", referring to his duplicated Sonic Technique and the screams of the people he took the life of. When word of this madman reached Akira Hiroshima's ears, the ninja set out to find and stop this menace from killing more, unaware of the artificial human's possession of his genes and Sonic Technique. The two met at Jofuku Forest, where Sayomi instantly attacked Akira with his Sonic Technique, much to Akira's surprise, who whilst holding Sayomi off, asked how he achieved the technique and why he was attacking him. Sayomi tauntingly answered truthfully, and Akira was disgusted and shocked, eventually fuelling anger, and their battle commenced. (The rest of Sayomi's story can be read in their battle: The Sound of a Scream: Akira vs Sayomi. This is to prevent spoilers.) Abilities Unlike most artificial humans, Sayomi does require to eat and drink, most likely due to the fact that his skin and organs are made up of real transplanted parts from dead bodies. This proves to be somewhat a weakness, as it gives Sayomi a vulnerability to starvation. Besides this, he has a very well built structure, proving great strength, and he excels in Taijutsu, making up for his lack in other ninja skills. Chakra Prowess Sayomi, as an artificial human and an unofficial ninja, has no Ninjutsu at all, but ironically has an immense Chakra Reserve, complementing his transplanted Sonic Technique, and allowing him to use it freely without worrying about running out of Chakra. This consequently allows him to commit feats of great power that would usually consume majority of a ninja's Chakra, multiple times without risk or hassle, rendering Sayomi a fearsome opponent in battle. He is able to skilfully coat parts of his body, (Or, if needed, all of his body), to slice through people and objects cleanly and sharply, similar to that of Kabuto, and is also able to drain other's Chakra through his palms by making contact with an enemy and his hand. This does take time, however. Sayomi has never needed to watch his levels of Chakra, as they almost rival that of a Jinchuriki, showing little fatigue in combat, even when using his most powerful attacks. Strength By covering Sayomi's fists in chakra that has been condensed to the extreme, he can achieve extraordinarily boosted strength, and has even shown the strength of demolishing majority of a small mountain. Despite the sheer damage that could be caused by using this technique on an opponent, it is usually used to affect the area around him, cause a diversion, or strike fear into minor enemies. Dojutsu (Will do this description later) Byakugan During Sayomi's The Creation of a Monster: Orochimaru's Experiment, a stolen Byakugan was transplanted into his left eye. This "All Seeing Eye" is fully functional, and acts just as normally as any other. Nothing much else to say. Sonic Technique (Coming Soon; very busy atm) Immortality One of Sayomi's biggest advantage is his state of "Immortality" caused by his artificial body and organs. He cannot feel pain, and similarly to Hidan (Ninjaroy), can be stabbed and dismembered without dying, and can survive all circumstances, even if his body is ripped to shreds. Akira Hiroshima had to dismember every limb from Sayomi's body, and then bury each body part across the land, to ensure he would never rise again. Of course, this did not kill Sayomi, but simply disallowed him to do anything but think, until he eventually starved to death. Taijutsu Sayomi excels in his taijutsu, and has honed his body to the extreme doing so. Naturally, he is very able-bodied and durable, but when mixed with his Chakra enhanced strength, there are many possible destructive paths to choose. If Sayomi is better at one Taijutsu element, it would be his aim and precision. He is able to effectively and thoroughly predict where to strike or what would deal more damage, and is extremely precise with his aim and speed in doing so. Flexibility is seldom a problem, as his artificial body is stretchable and looser than normal nerves and muscles, and it has been shown that Sayomi much prefers using kicks and knees instead of using his fists, possibly meaning his legs are stronger than his arms. Although not necessarily considered as Taijutsu, Sayomi has a habit of using his fingernails as claws in battle. His victims can be seen with long, fairly deep scratch marks on various parts of their body. Important Events *Sayomi's Creation: The Creation of a Monster: Orochimaru's Experiment *His battle with Akira Hiroshima: The Sound of a Scream: Akira vs Sayomi Trivia *The images used to portray Sayomi are actually Senri Shiki from the anime/manga Vampire Knight, while he was possessed by Rido Kuran. *Sayomi means "Night-Born".